Allie Potter
by LinkinLizze
Summary: I actually don't know if it's PG-13, and I also know that I'm not good at titles.....Its about Harry's kid, and what happens when a curly haired stranger shows up at their house in Virginia.
1. Default Chapter

Alissa Potter couldn't sleep. It was very hot, and all the windows were open. Her Dad   
had gone to bed hours before and told her to be in bed by one. It was three. ' oh, goody.'   
She thought. ' Another sleepless night.' Alissa's mum had divorced her dad when she   
was a baby, and she didn't remember her. Her dad had then moved them to America,   
trying to forget his past. She had never found out exactly what else made him want to   
forget his past, but she didn't want to know. Every time she asked about her mum, her   
dad got this angry/sad look in his green eyes…  
Alissa was 13 years old. She had reddish blonde hair, green eyes, and was tall.   
She wasn't too thin, and wasn't fat. She had started out at an American school for magic,   
but hated it there. Everyone wanted to be her friend, just 'cause her Dad was the famous   
Harry Potter. She had nothing against her real friends, but a lot of them were really mean   
to her friends, and nice to her. Just to be able to say 'I'm friends with Alissa Potter!' So   
she got a special license for apparation, so she could apparate to Hogwarts after every   
vacation. There people acted normal to her. Because that was where her father went.   
Suddenly there was a tap at her window, bringing her out of her thoughts. ' An   
owl?' she muttered. 'now?' she got up and went to her window. There was another face   
pressed to it.  
"ahck!' she screeched. It was a lady. She looked about her dad's age, with curly brown   
hair and brown eyes. The lady mouthed something to her. Alissa knew she shouldn't   
open the window, but this lady looked trusting enough. She opened it a small crack.   
'Hello?' she whispered. "who are you?'  
"My name's ..um..Lavender. I need you to give a message to your dad.'  
'Oh, no. I won't stand for this! My dad wants to be left alone!'  
The woman looked at her with sad eyes.   
"Please" she said. " Just give him this message.' She stuck her hand through the window,   
and dropped a piece of parchment in Alissa's hand.   
" I know I can trust you. Oh, and you look a lot like your grandmother.'   
And with that the lady disapparated. 'My grandmother? My grandmother's dead…how   
would this lady know? And I can't believe that her name is actually Lavender, the way   
she answered.' She fingered her red hair.  
She lay down, puzzling about it more. With this to think about, she finally drifted off to   
sleep.  
" Wake up, sleepyhead! You need to decide how we're going to spend your first   
day of summer vacation!'  
Alissa groaned. She never could figure out how her dad was so cheerful in the morning.   
"dad…….c'mon! Its…er….nevermind, I'm up!' It was 12:30. 'Man, what a weird dream   
I had!' she thought. 'Wait…that wasn't a dream, was it?'  
"DAD! COME HERE!' she shouted. Her dad came skidding in, looking frightened. He   
always looked that way when she shouted for him…he was always afraid that she was   
getting murdered or something.  
"What! Whats wrong!' he said franticly.  
" nothing, Its just last night this lady came to my window and told me to give you this.'   
She handed him the parchment.   
He read it, slowly getting white then red.  
He yelled for her to get dressed, and then apparate to Hogwarts.   
"WHAT! I just got back from Hogwarts!"  
"this is great!' her dad yelled, sarcastically. C'mon!  
and with that he disappeared. She got dressed and apparated there. Her dad grabbed her   
hand as soon as she got there. He dragged her to a seat, and told her to sit. He then went   
into a room next to the seat and She heard the lady. Her dad started yelling  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE AFTER HER?"   
She heard the woman answering quietly, but with a shake in her voice. Alissa couldn't   
make out the words, but she sounded upset, too.  
They door slammed, making Lissa jump. Her dad grabbed her hand (yet again?) and   
pulled her into the room.   
" Lissa, Hermione has-  
"Hermione? I thought you said your name was Lavender!"  
"Well…..I didn't want to say my real name just then…" Hermione answered, averting   
her gaze.  
"Anyway,' said Harry ,glaring at them, 'Hermione has just told me something, er,   
startling. I need to tell you this all from the beginning…so listen patiently.'  
'What's it about?'  
"It's a long story….Its mainly about your mum, though.'  
'oh.' Alissa looked angry. She never could forgive her mum for all the pain she'd   
obviously caused her dad.  
'I met your mum in 3rd year. We played a quidditch match against each other. I guess   
that's when I first got the crush on her. In 4th year, I asked her to the Yule ball. She was   
going with my fellow school champion, Cedric Diggory. I was quite disappointed..but   
what could I do? In my 6th year, there was a party in Hogsmead, when we thought I had   
finally gotten rid of Voldemort. She got me rather drunk, by sneaking me beers and   
telling me they were a new type of non-alchohol. I shouldn't have trusted her, I know, but   
I did. She was in 7th year, mind you, and she was graduating soon. Why would she care if   
I still had a year of school left? Well, the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed at   
hogwarts (I had my own room, head prefect's honour.) with her beside me.  
"A week later, I was being called to the headmaster's office. It was the last day,   
and I had no idea what I could've done! Dumbledore told me it was a very serious   
offense, rape was. I was trying to figure out what he was talking about, when Cho walked   
in.She looked from me to the headmaster, then burst into tears. She said I forced her, it   
wasn't her fault she'd have a baby to take care of now! I was really confused, now.   
Dumbledore put a truth spell on me and Cho, and the whole story came out. Now the   
offenses were switched: she raped me.   
"I was very angry with her, but I knew there was only one thing to do. She and I   
were married. No-one but us and our friends knew (Dumbledore, too) and She had you.   
Well, she fawned over you for a few months…then after I graduated, filed for divorce   
and left you with me. She said you didn't look like her. None of her Oriental heritage.She   
wanted nothing to do with a baby that looked so like my mum and me. So, I was left   
alone with a baby, and no-where to go.   
"Then it got even worse. Voldemort was somehow not dead. I left you with   
Hermione. She was glad to take you, she was like your mother. I went out, and finally   
defeated Voldemort. Not before he killed Ron. I was devestated. Ron was like the brother   
I never had a chance to have. I won't go into how I killed ol'Voldie, but I will say that I   
was very young, very angry, and most of all, very powerful. I then left the country. I took   
you, and left. I was so unhappy, after Ron died. I went to the house Sirius, Remus and I   
had built, in Ireland.I stayed there. Sirius and I lived there for awhile. He was my father,   
in a way.   
After a while, I began to get nervous. I was afraid one of the death eaters who   
were still out there and still evil would try to kill you, Sirius or Remus. So I came to   
America. You were only 1 ½. This is where we've lived ever since. Well….Herm came   
to tell me something very important, and very dangerous. Cho, Your mother, was being   
tracked all these years by Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, (Ron's sister) and a   
few of my old friends. They wanted to make sure that she didn't try anything……Well,   
she died the other day. The cult that she was leader of er..want you. You're her only   
'heiress' alive…."  
  
I'm a WHAT?  
'Well…Cho told them about you. The seemed to think it was only right to make you   
heiress. So , when Cho died, or something, you'd be the cult leader. We respect your   
descision if you want to do this, but I expect you won't. Correct?'  
'Duh." She rolled her eyes. "I've already told you, I don't want a thing to do with her. I   
never have. She abandoned me.' She paused to look at him. His eyes were full of pain.   
She briefly wondered why, but then spoke again. 'So she died?'  
'Yeah. Lung cancer…smoking. I found out she smoked when I was 17. She'd been doing   
it since she was 12.'  
'urg.' She feigned throwing up.  
He laughed, pain still clear in his eyes.   
'Why do you look so sad, dad? Heh. That rhymed.' He looked at her.  
' Do I? I'm sorry….I'm not, though. I'm quite happy. You ust remind me of   
everyone…you act like Ron did, sometimes.  
' I just wish I had turned that little-'  
'Harry!' Hermione said. 'You're-  
"Still the same.' He finished. She laughed softly.   
"Lissa? You don't mind if I call you that, do you?' She shook her head. 'Can I talk to   
you're dad really quick?'  
'Sure.' Alissa went towards the door. As she was leaving, she left it cracked. She ran off,   
the retraced her steps, and peeked in the door. Her dad had Hermione in his arms,   
stroking her hair, muttering to her. All she could hear was  
'I've been looking for you for so long' (A/N I know, I know…so Cliché.)   
'I know, Herm. I'm sorry….I just couldn't stay. I just couldn't.'   
She then actually did 'run off.' She couldn't tell if he was holding Hermione like a ' long   
lost friend' or a 'long lost love' and she couldn't care less. She'd always wanted someone   
to talk to like a mother. But she also wanted to keep her dad to herself. They were really   
close. She went up to the Griffindor common room, and walked up to her dorm. She laid   
down on her bed, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken   
awake by her dad and Hermione. She'd been having a strange dream…there was a lot of   
green light, and screams. Harry still had the sad look in his eyes. He and Hermione had   
tear stains on their faces.  
'Okay, I know this is kind of sudden..'  
'But?' She promted.  
'Would you like to move? Back to Ireland? I have the house-  
"Mansion, Harry.'  
'Okay, Mansion. But it's got plenty of space, and I'm sure you'd love to see Sirius and   
remus again…'  
"YES! Please! The only friends I've had out here all moved, and I've been miserable   
sincee last summer, whenever I'm home! I'd love to move there! That is where all my   
Hogwarts friends live, you know…..'  
'Miserable? You;ve been miserable?' Her dad looked at her, concerned.  
'Well…yeah. But I didn't want you to know!'  



	2. chapter 2 (I'm soooo origonal, hmmm?)

Alissa Potter couldn't sleep

" I'm so sorry, Lissa. I really am….'

He hugged her. He told her he'd meet her at the house, and he and Hermione disapparated.

She apparated home, to her room. She heard voices from Harry's room. She snuck up and eaves dropped on them for the econd time that day.

'I didn't know she wasn't happy. I didn't know……' This time it was Hermione's turn to hold him. She felt weird, seeing her dad so vulnerable looking…She hadn't ment to make him unhappy!

She walked in. 

He stood up. 

"Get your stuff together…We can leave tonight, if you fancy.'

'sure!' She ran out of the room, gathered all of her stuff, packed it in her Hogwarts trunk, and came out to the living room. Her dad came out a few minutes later.

"Hermione went on, we're apparating to the house. I want to surprise Sirius, though."

He was gone after that. She knew what the house was called, he'd talked of it often.

" Apparatas Potter's Paradise'(A/N thanx, Morwen Parkinson!) and she came back up at the house, standing by her dad.

'shhhh…..' he put his finger up to his lips, smiling misceviously. 

'I want us to sneak up, and knock on the door. When he answers, just jump out and shout 'BOO!'..ya know…so ordinary fo scaring…..'

'm'k!' oooooo..this would be fun! 

They snuck up to the door. Harry rang the bell. It played the camptown races song. 

'WHAT THE censured?????' Sirius came to the door and looked out. He was wearing a bathrobe…

'BOO!" Lissa and Harry jumped out at him.

" OH censored again !!!!!!!!" he jujmped and slammed the door. He re-appeared about 30 sec. Later. " HARRY! My god! He grabbed Harry in a huge hug. "This is great! How are you? And Alissa! I haven't seen you since you were..lets see……1? 1 ½ ? woa. You look so much like Lily……" Sirius trailed off.

"anyway, Sirius, what the heck are you doing playing CAMPTOWN RACES? That's way American. I figured you didn't even know what the Camptown races were……'

"well, I actually don't. I just liked it, so I enchanted it to play that.' Harry smiled.

"sounds like you. Anyway, we need help. '

'Help? What **kind** of help? Mental? Medical? Danger?????'

'Well, kind of. We have a cult after 'Lissa. We need you to find someone to be secret keeper…or you, If you'd like'

'Hmmm…Not me. No offense, but last time I got involved in that, I ended up sharing company with Dementors. Lovely guests for tea, really….. Never mind. Anyway…come on inside, I'll make some tea.'

As Sirius ran to the kitchen, Harry showed Alissa to her room. It'd been hers when they lived there before. 

"woa. Big. And how the heck did you guys know that when I was older I'd want white walls, purple bedcovers, purple curtains, and a whole bunch of retro junk?'

'Easy. You were always a carbon copy of Lily, like we've told you millions of times. We figured that if you wanted it changed, we could change it.'

'huh. Interesting. I'm suddenly finding out a lot about my grandma. Anything else, er, as scandalous and me being born in the family?' He dad looked amused. 

'huh. Scandal. Thanks for making me feel nice!' She swatted at him, and he ran off down the hall. She chased after him.. and ran right into Sirius. 

'Woa! If I knew we were playing hide-and-seek, I would've joined in! There was me thinking you wanted to be serious….( no pun intended) and figure out your little problem!'

She laughed. 

'Why would I want to be you????? Just kidding, just kidding!' she laughed again as **he** swatted at her.

'HEY! No one hits my kid!' Harry came skidding in. 'Now..lets all go to the living room, and havea nice chat about a secret keeper." They followed him in. 

" now, Sirius, any suggestions?'

Well…yeah. You might not like it, but I know this one person who is **really** trustworthy..I'd trust **him** with my life. "

"who?" 

"er….Draco Malfoy.

A/N.hehe. I juust have to put Draco in here.I'll have the next chapter up **very soon!** Yeah! Soo….TTFN!

Disclaimer: same as 'em all. I own Alissa Potter. If you don't like that name, please be a dear and tell me. I was about to write, and it just kinda came out…. I don't own any of the HP crew. I don't own Camptown Races. And I don't own Virginia. I just live there.

JJJJ


End file.
